parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Blue's Clues (UK Version) Part 2
'Transcript' *Mr. Salt: Hi, Kevin, who are these? *Kevin: These are The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets. *Mr. Salt: Hi, Backyardigans, Hi, Wonder Pets! *All: Hi, Mr. Salt! *Kevin: What Seems to Be the Problem? *Mrs. Pepper: Well, We're Trying to Find Paprika's Blankie, It's Lost, and She's Cold. *Uniqua: Hey, We Can Help Find the Blankie. *Kevin: You Guys Can? *Linny: Sure, We're Good Finders. *Mr. Salt: Wonderful! *Tyrone: Come On Guys, Let's Go Find Paprika's Blankie. *Tasha: Do You See It Anywhere? *Tuck: I Don't See Her Blankie. *Ming-Ming: Is It Under the Bed? *Pablo: No, I Don't See It, How About Under the Table? *Austin: No, How About, Under the Pillow? *Uniqua: No, It's Not There Either. *Linny: Now What? *Tyrone: Hey, Guys, I Found Paprika's Blankie. *Ming-Ming: Where Did You Find That Tyrone? *Tyrone: It Was Under the Basket. *Pablo: Wow!, Tyrone, You Found Paprika's Blankie. *Linny: Let's Go Give It to Paprika. *Tuck: Kevin, We Found Paprika's Blankie. *Kevin: How Amazing, You Guys are Good Experts. *Mrs. Pepper: Here Yo Go Paprika. *Paprika: Paprika Loves Blankie. *Mr. Salt: Well Done, Wonder Pets and Backyardigans. *Pablo: No Problem, Mr. Salt. *Tasha: Come On, Let's Find the Second Clue. *Kevin: Bye, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika. *Mr. Salt: Bye, Kevin. *Uniqua: Hey, I Think I See a Clue. *Kevin: Did Someone Say, A Clue? *Tyrone: Yeah! *Kevin: Where Is It? *Pablo: It's Right There! *Kevin: Wow!, You Guys are So Wonderful, There is a Clue, Right On This, Uh, What is This? *Tasha: A Heart! *Kevin: A Heart, Your Right Tasha, You Know What We Need, Our Super-Duper... *Austin: Notebook! *Kevin: Notebook, Yes, Okay, A Heart, First We Draw a A Bump, and Another Bump, and There's the Bottom, and That Makes a Heart, So What Was Our First Clue Again? *Linny: A Smiley Face! *Kevin: A Smiley Face, Yes, Linny, And Now Our Second Clue is a Heart, So What Could Blue Want to Do With The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets, With a Smiley Face, and a Heart?, What Do You Think? *Tuck: Maybe, Blue Can Draw Us a Love Picture, That We Love Blue. *Kevin: Good Idea Tuck, But, I Think We Should Find Our Last Clue, Just to Be Sure. *(Post Call) *Ming-Ming: What Was That? *Kevin: That's the Post, The Post is Here, Let's Go Meet Postbox. *Tyrone: Then He'll Remember Us. *Linny: Let's Go! *Kevin: Post is Here, The Post is Here, Letters Come from Far and Near, All Year Round They Make Me Wanna, Cheer! *Postbox: Hello, Kevin, Who are These Characters? *Kevin: Hey, Postbox, These are The Backyardigans, and The Wonder Pets. *Ming-Ming: Hi, Postbox. *Postbox: Hello, Backyardigans, and Wonder Pets. *Pablo: It's Nice to Meet You. *Postbox: Oh Boy, Thanks, Here's Your Letter! *Kevin: Thanks, Postbox. *Pablo: You Know What This Means? *Tyrone: We Just Got a Letter! *Kevin: We Just Got a Letter, We Just Got a Letter, We Just Got a Letter, I Wonder Who It's From? *Ming-Ming: Who Is It From? *Kevin: It's a Letter from Our Friends! *Kid: Hello, Kevin, We Got a Message from The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets. *All: Thank You Backyardigans and Wonder Pets for Meeting Kevin, We Love You All. *Linny: Thanks, Guys. *Austin: That Was So Nice! *Tickety Tock and Slippery Soap: Kevin! *Uniqua: What Was That? *Kevin: That Sounds Like Tickety Tock, and Slippery Soap. *Pablo: Let's Go See What They're Up Too! Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:UK Version Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas